cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Foxy the Pirate Fox/@comment-71.86.158.71-20181017131731/@comment-66.186.91.171-20190402182549
It's your big day! (Woo!) Incredible job! I know we had our differences But today, I just wanna tell you [Chorus: Roomie & PewDiePie] [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16836943 A congratulations, it's a celebration Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Here we go!) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing] 1: PewDiePie A congratulations to your corporation Guess to beat one Swedish boy, you need a billion Asians Yeah, you did it very nice, and all it took Was a massive corporate entity with every song in Bollywood Now you're at number one, hope you did nothing wrong Like starting your business by selling pirated songs Oops! Didn't think we'd see? It's right there on Wikipedia Get used to your past being held against you by the media (Uh oh) I'm sure right now there's nothing that you're doing that's illegal, yeah I'm certain that you haven't had collusions with the mafia For legal reasons, that's a joke For legal reasons, that's a joke For serious, Indian mafia, please don't kill me, that's a joke India, I'm sorry 'bout the memes, you're the best I love my Indian Bros, from Bombay to Bangladesh I'll take on all the world for you, I'm a heavy hitter 'Bout to cause a genocide so you can call me Hi— [Chorus: Roomie & PewDiePie] [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16836943 A congratulations, it's a celebration Party all day, I know you've been waitin' (Oh yeah!) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration (Yeah!) I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing] [Post-Chorus: Roomie & PewDiePie] [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16836943 Congratulations (Uh) Congratulations (It's your big day!) Congratulations Congratulations (Such a big day)] [Verse 2: PewDiePie, Boyinaband & Both] I got a letter in the post, hmm, what is this? (Hmm) T-Series saying "Cease and desist" Had a problem with me telling them to hold their defecation But let me educate you, silly, that's not defamation (Woo) T-Series can eat a dick (Still not defamation) Suck my fucking Swedish meatballs (Still not defamation, yum) Did you know that Indians have poo-poo in their brains? That's a blatant racist lie Yeah, but still not defamation! (Woo) India got YouTube figured out, that's sick, son [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16837060 How 'bout next you figure how to fix the caste system? (Oof)] [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16850065 Maybe all those ads will solve your crippling poverty] But looking at T-Series' past, I'm guessing not probably But never mind the poor people, we just here to party Just here to pop some bottles with the 9-Year-Old Army Non-alcoholic 'cause I had a real problem But we still out here living like we 'bout to kamikaze [Bridge: PewDiePie] So this is it, thanks for sticking with my channel Ever since I was a nobody, screaming at barrels Yeah, this is it, it's been an adventure It's the end of the reign of Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg Through all the change and controversy, you've been by my side There's no army in the world, I would rather give me watch time It's been a wild ride, so while I can still be heard Here's one last brofist from the number one in the world [Chorus: Roomie & PewDiePie] [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16836943 A congratulations, it's a celebration (Oh) Party all day (Skrra), I know you've been waitin' (Yeet, party all day, yeah) A congratulations (Woo!), it's a celebration (Oh) I just wanna tell you that I think that you're amazing] [Post-Chorus: Roomie & PewDiePie] Congratulations [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16837092 Congratulations (Skrattar du, it's your big day!)] [https://genius.com/Roomie-pewdiepie-and-boyinaband-congratulations-lyrics#note-16836943 Congratulations (I'm fucking lit!) Congratulations (Such a big day!)] Oh yeah, yeah PewDiePie Congratulations, T-Series! You did it! Yatta desu ne Hope that #MeToo stuff doesn't severely affect your bottom line 49 Embed MORE ON GENIUS